


First Year in the Next One Hundred

by Dustfinger12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Demons, Gore, Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustfinger12/pseuds/Dustfinger12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange man comes into town, and almost immediately after him coming people start to die. Terror strikes the town's people as their friends, family members, and loved ones die. The only link they have is to this strange man that has appeared, but even that is weak. They must find proof before it is too late.<br/>Aaro is not as he seems. He says he is a here for a job, but he won't tell anyone what it is: He certainly doesn't look like a business man or construction worker. He refuses to give the information as the towns people become more suspicious of him. The odd thing is he does not deny the accusations, and in fact, seem to love them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

     His name was Aaro. It was pronounced as ah-row roll the "r." He said this slowly, deliberately to the innkeeper's wife. He would be staying there until his job was done. What was his job? His only response was a wolffish grin. He mouthed something, what the woman guessed was thank you, before grabbing the room key, and leaving. She watched leave, suspicion filled her eyes. The town was small and newcomers were rare. The people were a suspicious bunch. They believed nothing good came from newcomers.


	2. Mystery Man

    Aaro examined his room key, or rather card. How could this open a door? It was a hard piece of something he had never seen. He went to his room still confused. When he got there, he stood there for what seemed to be an eternity trying to figure out how the card worked. He eventually figured out there was a slot there. Carefully, he put the card in the slot and tried to turn it, but all it did was bend the card a little. Frowning, he took it out of the slot to examine it further when he saw a red flashing light go off. He quickly put then card back in then took it out with the same speed. A green light went off as well as a soft clicking noise, and without a second thought, he opened the door not wanting to go through the whole ordeal again. He opened the door so hard he nearly shoved it open making him stumble. He wouldn't be staying here for long, and he could now teleport inside the room without any of this frustration. Of course, he would have to come out occasionally as to not raise any more suspicion than the townspeople already felt, but those would be few and far between. For now, he would unpacked then take a look at the town he had chosen. Looking around, he tried to find a candle or lamp, but to his disbelief there were none. Instead, he only saw these strange glass semi-domes on the ceiling. He then saw a lever sticking out of the wall. He flicked it to the upright position to find that he was being blinded with a yellowish golden light. Shielding his eyes, he flicked the lever off and blinked a few times. It had been a while since he had been free, and his eyes weren't used to their light yet. He could handle the ball of fire in the sky for short periods of time, but this light was closer to him. Instead, he opted for a small ball of light he created with a minute amount of his will. This used to be a small task, but now it almost took all of his reserves to do it. He brushed this off as him still getting used to his new body and just being release from his seal. The longer he stayed here, the more souls he could eat making him stronger. He couldn't help, but smile at this idea as he started to unpack his items.

    The town was small and it didn't take Aaro long to explore it. He walked around town square a few times eyeing the shops as well as the people. They gave him suspicious, hateful glares as they walked passed him, but that didn't stop him from saying hello or ask how they were. He needed to know who was going to die first and how he was going to do it. He had to do all his killings without attracting the attention of the higher powers, for now. He didn't want Heaven or Hell getting a whiff of him as he was still trying to regain his strength. Also on his to do list was to find who released his as he wanted to thank the person before giving them the quick death they had deserved, but he would be patient. For right now, he had to find his first victim. This made him smile a little as he spotted someone on top of a cliff. He couldn't make the person out too well, but he knew how he was going to kill them. He also decided to make this his first victim as it would be the easiest to pull off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should be a little longer as I'm not feeling as lazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little series I've been wanting to do. It's based off of a dream I had though that was with a different character that I had created. I love the other character, but I decided to make a new one as this story wouldn't fit in the other character's backstory. Hope you enjoy. Please give me some feedback. This is going to be a short chapter as I'm feeling lazy.


End file.
